Legendary
by RunningBooties
Summary: Rebels attack the guild for unknown reasons, causing most people in Fairy Tail to die. Lucy saves the guild by performing one of the 4 legendary spells, but no-one knows how shes able to. Lucy winds up in a rose garden, a meets a mysterious figure there.She later tells her she isn't dead, and neither are her friends.Lucy must save them from these demons, but will she do it in time?
1. Chapter 1

'This spell... I have just enough magic to perform it... But... I'll lose my life...' muttered Lucy, placing her hand over her chest. Fate had pulled everyone together, but now it was ripping them apart. Lucy's words stung her throat, but knowing this was her only option, she barely cared. Teardrops from the heavens were circling around her, but the streams that trickled down her face were much heavier.

'But my friends are dead anyway, so what does it matter if i join them?'

She pushed herself up from the drenched ground and struggled to her feet. Her scratched and wounded hand flew over her chest, and she began chanting. The next thing the enemy's eyes set sight on was that her hand was now stretched above her head, and an icy blue circle appeared above it.  
The rebels in front of her began discussing that magic.

'This magic... This is forbidden!' Shouted a rebel from the back row of defence.

The groups small ears shot up, and the squabbles from the crowd became louder.

'This girl... Knows one of the 4 legendary spells? But only one person knows that spell! Could this girl... Be the one?' exclaimed the rebel next to him.

The crowd grew hesitant as they watched Lucy's eyes go from closed to tried to escape but, to no avail, they couldn't. Their lives were doomed the moment the spell started.

The final stage of the spell involved Lucy stretching her arm out forward and clenching her fist. She blinked her eyes and took a deep breath. _This it it, my death sentence._ She then concentrated all the magic she had left over into her fist.

'One thousand nights: Golden Arrows!' she screamed at the top of her lungs. The circle then produced many gold arrows, and they all split into smaller versions of themselves one after another. The leading arrow then pierced the slowest rebels chest, and the rest followed until they all were dead in front of her. The smell of blood reached her nostrils and Lucy began feeling faint. She fell over onto the flooded ground beneath her. Her eyes slowly closed, and she began thinking about the amazing things she had done with her comrades. She let a few tears escape as she started feeling a tremendous pain echoing through her body. Death.

* * *

She lay there, feeling a slight breeze on her chest. The ground beneath her didn't feel wet anymore, it actually felt quite comforting. It was soft and smelt of roses, and most importantly it was dry. _So this is what death feels like..._ She awakened from the trance she was submerged into and looked around. A rose garden. She walked over to the fountain and sat down. No pain. That's what scared her the most. Lucy gazed up at the night sky. It was the same sky as it was back on earth. Tears rolled down her checks as she remembered the faces of her comrades, her friends. Gray, Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Mira, Master, Happy... And Natsu... Her tears deepened as she said that name. _Natsu_. She used to love how his energetic stupidity would raise her from the deepest of pits. Sure, he was an idiot but... He was always there for her, even in the darkest times.

Lucy's train of thought subsided when she heard the sweet melody of singing birds. She cupped her ears and began to listen to this new found happiness. However, this didn't last long because Lucy began to feel enormous pressure from behind halfway through the beautiful song.

'Who are you?' muttered a sharp voice from behind Lucy. She quickly swivelled around to face this person, but the persons appearence was covered by a huge white coat.

'I-I'm Lucy' she stuttered back at the figure behind her.

'Lucy heartfillia?' she muttered in a female tone.

'Yes' she answered happily. Maybe she was getting famous, even throughout deaths realm!

'You died a hero, you should be grateful' she mumbled 'Its funny because I heard that someone just used my magic to defeat a huge fleet of rebels, amazing right? I thought I was the only one who could use it!'

Lucy stared at her for a minute, shocked. After all, she had learnt this magic a long time ago from a friend she once knew. And the rebels said that only 1 person in the entire world could use it. If this girl could use it she would of been the only one that could of used it, before Lucy came along. But how did her friend know it? Was this person her friend?

'Argh!' she shouted out loud, clutching her head.

'Something wrong?' asked the girl next to her with a concerned tone.

'Nothing!' Lucy stuttered. As much as she wanted to know where her friend had gone she needed to wrap her head around this one first.

The next few minutes went past quickly and silently. No-one dared break the silence. The clock had just gone past midnight and the girl started to make her move.

'Wait!' Lucy yelled as she saw the figure walking away. 'I've got nowhere to go...'

'If that's the case then follow me. I have a spare bedroom for... A friend' she said back.

Lucy joined the girl and started walking down the dimly lit path. The breeze was as refreshing as it was beautiful. It reminded her of her friends. Her friends... Natsu... A tear escaped from Lucy's left eye, but she quickly threw it away.

'This isn't the time to be worrying Lucy...' she mumbled under her breath.  
Lucy quickly looked at the girl facing her. You could fully see her face now. Her hair was sky blue and her skin tone was pale. She looked extremely tired.

'After all, your not dead. Neither are your friends, they just need you to save them Lucy, your the one. I know everything about the incident, so come to my home and rest up for now. We'll discuss what's happening tomorrow.'

Lucy looked confused, but determined for her friends sake. After all they needed her, she needed them.

**Rawr! That took ages... Plz r&r and i may be needing oc's later... idk... oh well... Natsu will get involved with it soon because i hate writing Lucy alone 3 Meh that's all... This plot be annoying me! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy sighed as she approached a worn down building. Really, she would like somewhere more fancier but this had to do for now. She watched as the girl placed her hand upon the broken handle and pushed it down. It made a click and opened. Lucy took her first steps into the building, which smelled damp and musky. The house, if you could even call it that, was tiny. Cracks were spread vastly across the back wall and the paint was chapping. She followed the figure to a small room and stood their with a confused look on her face.

'This is your room...' she mumbled under her breath. Lucy took a peak into the room. It was about the size of a storage room. She sighed as she entered the room. _Luxury...Not_ she thought as she climbed onto the bed. The whole room had an unpleasant feel to it, but the smell wasn't particularly nice either. Lucy sat under the blankets and stared into space, wondering if things would of changed if she did things differently back then. And why did that girl want to conceal her identity so badly? These thoughts crossed Lucy's mind over and over again, and each time she would try to find a reasonable answer to them. Nothing. Lucy let out a small yawn and laid her dirty head down on the greasy pillow case. The blankets were sticking to her legs and it wasn't comfortable in the slightest, but soon Lucy felt like she was drifting off. Maybe she was tired more than she thought. Those were the last words that had bothered her that night, and she began her peaceful slumber.

* * *

***Flashback***

Citizens cries of fear grew louder as Lucy exited her home. What she saw lying on the ground in front of her was unbilievable. Dead people. Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to find help, but no-one came to save her. Many of her guild members were mixed with the others, making her tears deepen. Her eyes were blinded by her own tears, so she had to rub them to remove it. Before her, she saw an army of rebels with axes and swords encompassing her. She couldn't escape. Her keys fell into her hands and she tried to fight to the best of her ability, but before she knew it she had depleted half of her magic power and she started to feel dizzy. She fell to the soaked ground crying as the rebels approached her. That's when the spell activated.

'NOOO!' she screamed as she started tossing her head side to side. This awakened her new counterpart in the room next to her and she came rushing in.

'Are you alright Lucy?!' she asked with sincerity in her voice. Lucy turned towards her and smiled.

'No, just a bad dream...' Lucy replied.

'Oh I see... Well, it's morning now so how about I tell the story now?'

'Sure!' she yelled, jumping out of bed and sprinting to the fountain. The girl soon joined and began explaining what had happened.

* * *

'Ok, so the reason fairytail was destroyed is because of the high potential of the members. I'm sure someone said something about the spell you performed.'

'Yes, they said it was one of the 4 legendary spells...' Lucy replied.

'Well, that info is correct. Now fairytail has all 4 of them. Gray, Natsu and Erza also possess this magic, though I'm not sure their aware of it yet-'

'Where are they now then?!' Lucy interrupted, intrigued by this new information.

'We knew this event was coming, so we placed an extremely advanced mechanism onto all of you. However, it took up most of our magic energy, so we had a total of 4 members helping for the 4 of you. I was one of them, and I choose you Lucy. We're currently in the south of the rose garden, the others are at the other compass points. At 12 we'll send you to the middle, and you'll group up there. Your going to go back in time, save magnolia, and find the demons. Only you 4 can take them on with your legendary magic. Your going to have to kill to live. Your the angels, and their the devils. Give me your back.'

'W-why?' asked Lucy, a bit put off of what she had just told her.

'Your going to join the guild Angels Reunited temporarily, since you're time travelling you don't want anyone to see your guild mark.' she added with a little laughter at the end. 'Well your going to need to remove your fairy tail insignia. It'll come back, don't worry'

Lucy nodded at this, and gave the girl her hand. She hovered her hand over Lucy's and a few seconds later it was gone. Lucy stared at her new blank hand and for the first time in ages was able to see the skin underneath it.

'Here' the girl said, handing her a mirror. Lucy positioned it behind her back with the mirror the girl was holding up. It was left black angel wing connected to a right white angel wing. It looked cute on her back, at least she could say that.

'Now Lucy, the centre is that way' the girl said point her finger towards north. 'and once you meet everyone look into the mirror and say these few words: My past is true, but I am not. Take me back so I can be born anew!'

'I will!' Shouted Lucy as see began her journey north. After all, she was excited to be getting to see her friends again!

**These chappys take ages to write! Oh well, pwease pwease R&R xD and Jesus... Sorry iPad for not capitalising Jesus! And yes, I will need a few oc's... I'll fit them in somehow ok? :D**  
**That's all... Hopefully... Super Awesome Scary person! *points* xD**


	3. Chapter 3

(Lucy's POV)

I stood there and took a deep breath. The smell of roses filled my lungs and i exhaled quite happily. The breeze was light and tender. It pleasantly swept my hair across my face and I looked up. The sky was a deep blue and the clouds curled up like balls of fluff. I held my head high and began pacing myself across the marble floor. The area was peaceful, and once again the birds began singing.

A nice farewell gift.

Approaching in the distance was a large fountain. The water looked cool and refreshing, and i started dreaming about what it would feel like if i placed some over my head. The weather was hot. Too hot. I began to lose focus as i tried to tried to mentally cool myself down. My foot hit something hard as i continued running, and i tripped. I focused my head again, and discovered i was going face first into the fountain. I tried to balance myself again but i couldn't. I braced myself as i entered the water below me. My nose hit the bottom and my body tensed.

(Erza's POV)

I heard a large splash behind me and i immediately jumped into action, ready to attack whatever offender it could be. My head turned and i saw someone with their head stuck under water. I let a small chuckle escape my throat as i realized who it was.

'Whats the matter Lucy, couldn't keep your cool?' I laughed harder than before.

Her head began surfacing and she began mumbling to herself.

'Not funny!' She yelled with her arms swinging back and forth.

(Lucy's POV)

I began raising and lowering my arms quickly, offended by what she had just mentioned. Then i realized i had just smacked her across the face accidentally.

'Lucy...' She mentioned with a deep tone, and quite evil one. A small eep came out of my mouth unwillingly, and i ended up backing into a certain ice mage.

(Normal POV)

'Watch where your going, Lucy' Gray yelled, walking around her.

'S-sorry...' Lucy answered back, afraid that even if she made the slightest mistake, Erza would get mad.

'So all we're only waiting Natsu then?' explained Erza.

'Well, knowing that idiot, he probably doesn't even know what time of day it is...' said Gray, a bit disgusted at the fact he wasn't here yet.

'Everyone!' Shouted a familiar voice from behind. 'Activate the spell! A monsters after me!'

'Give me back my bottle!' yelled the pursuer. Its skin was red and its eye were glowing a bright yellow. Natsu joined the group and they activated the spell.

(? POV)

'Master! They're in! But they have a bottle...' said a guy with deep red skin and burning eyes of fire.

'They have a bottle? Do they know how to use it?'

'No, not yet... But what shall we do if they find out?'

'Eliminate them, even though that's our main goal... We're going to play a little game...'

'What kind of game master?'

'A game where fairies face angels...'

**RAWR! Sorry for not updating in a long time... A sorry for this being so short! This chapter bored me to death... oh well... Its up and done with. I'm still not posting a form since i can't figure out what i'll be using oc's for... Oh yeah... I remember now! Background characters! Kinda... That how a minor role... oh well... As i said, SORRY! xD**


End file.
